Pokémon DC: Sneak Preview, Teaser, Snippets, One-shot Drabble
by ShiningHopeBeast
Summary: Popularity booster for a story of mine- AU crossover between Teen Titans (DC) and Pokémon! Details and info about the story included inside (summary/summaries and genres), along with a sneak preview of the first chapter! Also contains update information- which chapters have been published, titles, and publish dates. Check it out! It's awesome, I promise! Also a one-shot drabble!
1. Info

Quick A/N: Hi guys! I just wanted to let y'all know that I will be writing an AU crossover between Teen Titans and Pokémon, and hopefully gain some interest from doing this. If no one checks it out, I might move it to just TT so more people see it. Featuring Beast Boy, Raven, and Trigon. May be BBRae later on. May have a sequel. Story line will be close to that of the show in general, but not exactly the same. Updates will not be very regular or quick, but long. Hopefully updated more than once a year.

 _ **Themes/Genres:  
**_ Adventure  
Suspense  
Friendship  
Drama  
Humor  
Romance

 ** _Summary/Summaries:_**

 _1\. What if the Teen Titans lived in the_ _Pokémon_ _universe, without being superheroes? Find out what would happen if everything that happened to the Titans was in and influenced by the world of_ _Pokémon_ _.  
2\. Five "normal" __Pokémon_ _trainers meet up by chance. Thus ensues adventure, friendship, drama, suspense, humor, strife, and even romance. When a hidden evil threatens the safety of the whole world, both people and Pokémon, will they be able to fight with their new team to save everyone?  
3\. A boy abandoning his past and making his new future. A girl breaking free from bondage, finding new friends, and happily experiencing the world. A boy bitter about past accidents, but embracing the joys of the future. A boy who lost everything and gained a blessing and a curse, covering up his sorrow with fake happiness. And a lonely girl fighting against her origins and all that she was made for, ending up making friends she thought she would never have along the way. Five "normal" teenagers made five heroes, and one team. With their __Pokémon_ _at their side and each other as their family, they can do anything.  
_ (Post in the comments which summary you like best! (I personally like the last one the best.))

 _ **Sneak Preview:**_

Pokémon: DC

Chapter One- A New Start

A seemingly normal, though very large, plane cut sharply through the air, roaring as it flew high above land.

In reality, this airship was carrying some dangerous people.

They were mostly twisted trainers, who used their Pokémon to carry out crimes, or people who abused Pokémon. But there was one prisoner who was different.

Screams could be heard coming from that very person's containment cell, along with grunts and cries of pain.

As the door swung open, a tall, but lithe, figure stepped out, hands shackled in front of them. Though the guards tried to stop them, they defeated them all, with the help of their fiery Pokémon.

They steadily strode into the cockpit, destroying everything in sight, when the pilot, who had been taking a quick bathroom break, rushed in.

Seeing the situation at hand, he cried out, "No! What are you doing?! You don't understand! If you destroy the controls, we'll crash!"

But they paid no heed to him. Continuing their destruction, they shouted angrily in a foreign language, banging their cuffs against several random objects as their Pokémon burned everything in sight.

Suddenly, a piercing wail filled the plane.

"That's the warning signal!" cried the pilot, grabbing onto the doorframe. "There's nothing we can do now! We have to get out of here!" Grabbing several parachutes, he ran to distribute them to the various workers on the plane, leaving the fiery-haired girl alone with her Pokémon.

. . .

As the plane began its tumultuous, blazing descent, the teen girl looked out the window. The ground was approaching. Fast.

"Koriand'r derkna isht'kal, glorsht!" she shouted.

Thinking quickly, she went and grabbed all the soft and protective materials she could find, struggling as the plane was shaking violently and the flames wrapped around her. Luckily, all the workers had already evacuated, leaving her no opposition.

She went to the center of the plane, where there was an emergency exit nearby, doused all the materials in water, and wrapped herself as best she could to protect herself.

And not a moment too soon, for the crash came not ten seconds after she had finished.

. . .

A/N: What do you think? Are you interested? If so, you can read the whole first chapter by going to my story, called Pokémon DC. (You can find it on my profile!) Every time I update, I'll post the date and Chapter number here.

Please go and read it, review, follow, favorite, and share it! I hope you enjoy it.

ITNOJ- SHB😉

Chapter One- A New Start 2/18/17


	2. Ch 1 Post, Shout-outs 1, One-shot 1

Just wanted to note: CHAPTER ONE IS UP! YAY!

These pages will be my shout-out/review reply pages. And one-shot drabbles about the Titans in Pokémon.

Shout-outs:

-Foamsatmouth- Thanks for being my first supporter! (And only one as of yet, not including my sister)

-MsBkw0rm- Luv you sis!

Thanks to you both!

ITNOJ- SHB😉

 **Mini-Story One-shot #1 (This _is_ an actual story too)**

"GARFIELD MARK LOGAN!"

The aforementioned sauntered into the room, grinning at the sight before him.

"Yes?" He played dumb as he leaned on the side of the couch.

"Why is _your_ Eevee sitting on _my_ lap?"

The girl gestured to the Pokémon sitting happily on her. It wagged it's tail happily and squealed, " _Ee-vee_ _!_ "

"Uh . . ." He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

She glared at him through narrowed eyes.

He quickly composed himself and countered her by saying, "Well, why were _your_ lips on _my_ lips this morning?"

She flushed a deep scarlet.

"I-"

"Well, if my Eevee can't be on your lap, your lips can't be on my lips." He smirked.

"But-"

Garfield quickly scooped up his Eevee and held it in his arms. "Oh, you poor thing!" he cooed dramatically. "Raven doesn't like you!" He began to walk out of the room, cuddling the cute little Pokémon to his chest.

 **Wait for it . . .**

"Give me back that Eevee!" she exclaimed, rushing after him. She cut him off at the doorway, holding her arms out expectantly.

"But, I thought you didn't want this little one!" He smirked as he stepped back.

"I don't," she said, walking up to him. "I just want to kiss you."

She leaned up and captured his lips with hers, pressing her hands against his chest, right above his Eevee. With this he stopped messing around, and deepened it, wrapping the hand that wasn't holding his Pokémon around her waist.

Eventually, they broke the kiss, and Raven stepped back. However, something felt off to Garfield.

"The Eevee _is_ actually quite a nice bonus, though." She smirked as she turned and began to walk away, cuddling the brown, furry Pokémon in her arms.

He looked down at his arms. They were empty. He stood dumbfounded for a moment before heading after her. "Hey! Give me back my Eevee!"

"Oh, but I wanna hold the little one," she mock whined, pressing the Eevee into her chest and pouting.

"Rae . . ."

"Don't call me 'Rae'. And how about this: I'll give you your Eevee back if you give me my kiss back." She smirked.

"Hmm . . ." He pressed a finger to his chin, pretending to consider. Then, he smirked. "Fine by me!" he said, and striding over to her, leaned down.

" _Ee-vee_!" The poor thing was tired of being squished and moved around over and over again. It jumped down from Raven's arms, and went to find a good place to nap.


End file.
